villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Glorious Godfrey
Glorious Godfrey is a villain in DC Comics. History Darkseid, the leader of Apokolips, formulated a plan in order to control Earth. He sent various monsters to Earth in so the heroes would fight them. There were many fights, each one caused more and more collateral damage which strained public relations between the heroes and the public. In order to seal the deal, he sent Glorious Godfrey to Earth, who took the name of G. Gordon Godfrey and became a popular reporter. He is a member of Darkseid's elite and a master manipulator. As a talk show host he publicly slandered heroes and lead various rallies against them. He also used hypnosis on people and have them run the heroes out of Earth. At one of his anti-heroic marches, the heroes are able to free his controlled humans. As a last ditch effort he puts on the helmet of fate to attack them; however, he is defeated and sent to prison. The Female Furies later broke him out. He later makes cameos among others on Apokolips. One of Darkseid’s greatest Elites has to be Glorious Godfrey. Godfrey has similar powers to Amazing Grace, his sister, only instead of manipulation, he can persuade others. After his first brief appearance fighting the Forever People, Godfrey’s role became greater during the Legends crossover event. Taking on the persona of G. Gordon Godfrey on Earth, he led a hate campaign against the heroes of Earth, in an effort to discredit the heroes and make humans more willing to surrender to Darkseid’s rule. It nearly succeeds, but Godfrey is defeated after he unsuccessfully uses Doctor Fate’s helmet, which mind wipes him entirely. Television ''Justice League'' In the show Justice League, Godfrey appears in the episode "Eclipsed". He uses collateral damage, merchandise, and utter timing to his advantage to slander the league. He has an effective point until the league stops an asteroid from hitting Earth. Then his show gets moved and he loses opinion. In this show, he is voiced by Enrico Colantoni. Also in this show, he is not an alien from Apokoplis. He refers to himself as the "Glorious One" on his show. ''Smallville'' In the show Smallville, Godfrey appears as a radio talk show host who is against illegal aliens and vigilantes. He later becomes a possessed human puppet for Darkseid. In this show, he was played by Michael Daingerfield. ''Young Justice'' He later appears in Young Justice where all throughout the second season he constantly slanders all heroes. When the Reach comes to Earth he welcomes them, but he later helps the public kick them out. It seems as though he is against all aliens in Earth and only appreciates government and Earth help. However, in the last episode, it turns out that he is secretly working with Darkseid and Vandal Savage on Apokolips. He also endorsed Lex Luthor for defense secretary. In this show, he was voiced by Tim Curry and later James Arnold Taylor. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Pawns Category:Justice League Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Xenophobes Category:Fanatics Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Propagandists Category:Deities Category:Oppressors Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Smallville Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Minion Category:Master Orator Category:Opportunists Category:Totalitarians Category:Superman Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains